marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Clinton Barton
"Hawkeye" redirects here. For the upcoming film, see Hawkeye (film) Clint Barton was a orphan who became a master archer while in the circus before joining S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. He goes by the codename Hawkeye. Biography ''Thor Clinton Barton was serving in a military branch of S.H.I.E.L.D. when freakish atmospheric events, followed by the discovery of an immovable hammer in an impact crater, saw him deployed to New Mexico as part of a security force to protect the object. Soon after his deployment, an intruder broke into the S.H.I.E.L.D. compound and fought his way to the mysterious hammer. Barton responded to the alarms by collecting a compound bow and claiming a high vantage point suspended from a crane. Despite making several radio transmissions warning that the intruder was reaching the hammer, Barton was never given a shoot order, forcing him to let his target go. The Avengers S.H.I.E.L.D.'s top sharpshooter, Clint Barton, has no interest in firearms. The agent code-named Hawkeye prefers to show off his skills with a compound bow, firing a complement of augmented arrows with perfect precision. And with a potential global catastrophe on the horizon, Hawkeye will need every arrow in his mechanised quiver to help keep Nick Fury's Avengers on target. Abilities As Hawkeye, He possesses no superhuman powers. Clinton Barton is a skilled marksman with an exceptional ability in archery. As Hawkeye, Barton possesses the normal human strength of a man of his age, height, and build who engages in intense regular exercise and is considered athletic. As Hawkeye, Barton possesses an custom-made bow, quick-release quiver, and quite possibly a number of specialty arrows. Hawkeye is able to fire six arrows faster than the average human can fire six bullets. Hawkeye is a master archer with extraordinarily fast reflexes, exceptional dexterity, and near-perfect aim. He is also an excellent all-around marksman well versed in conventional firearms, and possibly has an uncanny knack for using miscellaneous hand-held objects as projectile weapons. Hawkeye is a veteran espionage operative, a formidable physical combatant, and an experienced fighter pilot. *'Master Archer:' Barton has trained himself to become a master archer specializing in the use of regular bows, longbows, compound bows, and crossbows with near-perfect accuracy. He is capable of firing multiple arrows at a single target in a few seconds, hitting multiple targets in a few quick strokes, and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances. He has been known to hit an apple in the center of it. As Hawkeye, he practiced a minimum of two hours per day to keep his skills honed. *'Expert Marksman:' He possesses very keen eyesight, and his accuracy is virtually unerring; he was trained in his youth by Trick Shot with throwing blades, balls, bolas, and boomerangs. He now has near-perfect precision with any aimed or thrown weapon. He can hurl objects with extreme speed and accuracy, both in direct aim and complicated rebounds/interactions. *'Expert Acrobat:' Barton possesses exceptional human strength, endurance, and stamina. He is athletic, with very good reflexes and agility. This, combined with training as an aerialist and acrobat, makes him capable of complex acrobatic maneuvers. *'Expert Fighter:' Barton is an excellent combatant, having been trained in various forms quite possibly being in the military. Relationships *Phil Coulson - S.H.I.E.L.D. superior. *Steve Rogers - Avengers teammate. *Tony Stark - Avengers teammate. *Thor Odinson - Avengers teammate. *Bruce Banner/Hulk - Avengers teammate *Natasha Romanoff - S.H.I.E.L.D. ally/Avengers teammate. *Nick Fury - Commander/ S.H.I.E.L.D. director. *Maria Hill - S.H.I.E.L.D. ally. *Jasper Sitwell - S.H.I.L.E.D. ally. Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 films) **Thor'' (First appearance/cameo) - Jeremy Renner **''The Avengers'' - Jeremy Renner Behind the scenes *When Barton cameos in Thor he is shown as a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent not a costumed hero. *Jeremy Renner's appearance was uncredited in Thor. Trivia This article doesn't have any trivia information about this character. Please add some! Gallery ''Thor'' Pantallazo-1.png|Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton. 600px-Armory2-Thor.jpg|Barton grabbing a sniper. 600px-Thor-Bow.jpg|Barton grabbing the compound bow. 600px-Thor-Bow3.jpg|Barton training his bow on Thor. Thor-Bow2.jpg|Barton aiming at Thor. Hawkeye.jpg|Clint Barton with his bow and arrow. HawkeyeThor.jpg|Clint waits for orders as he watches Thor approach Mjolnir. ''The Avengers'' Avengers_Teaser_6.jpg|Clint Barton. Clintbarton1_avengers.jpg Clintbarton2_Avengers.jpg Hawkeye Renner.jpg Hawkeye avengers movie.JPG|Hawkeye. hAasadas.jpg|Hawkeye shooting an arrow. Hawkeye2.jpg|Hawkeye in battle. Hawkeye Barton Avengers.jpg|Hawkeye. Barton.jpg|Clint gearing up. hawkeyequinnjet.jpg|Clint in a Quinjet. Avengersrussia0000layer.png|Clint Barton with director Nick Fury. IMG 0002.jpg|Hawkeye and Black Widow. Hawkeye Avengers 01.jpg|Shooting an arrow. Team2_avengers.jpg Avengerstrio.jpg|Hawkeye, Captain America and Black Widow. Collantotte-heroes-hawkeye.png|Promotional Image Hawkeye TA.jpg|Promotional Image. Avengers Clint Barton.jpg Hawkeye6 Avengers.png|Promotional image. Hawkeye_card.png|Hawkeye promo card. TheAvengers ClintBarton Poster.jpg Clint Barton Avengers poster.jpg Hulk promo poster.jpg|Promotional poster featuring Hulk and Hawkeye. Avengers Hulk hawkeye.jpg|Promotional poster. Black Widow and Hawkeye - Avenge.jpg|Black Widow and Hawkeye. Hawkeye sdcc.jpg|Hawkeye artwork shown at Comic Con. scarlett-johansson-chris-evans-jeremy-renner-avengers-park-ave-14.jpg|Jeremy Renner on set as Hawkeye. scarlett-johansson-chris-evans-jeremy-renner-avengers-park-ave-05.jpg|Scarlett Johansson, Chris Evans and Jeremy Renner on set as Black Widow, Captain America and Hawkeye. scarlett-johansson-chris-evans-jeremy-renner-avengers-park-ave-15.jpg|Scarlett Johansson, Chris Evans and Jeremy Renner on set as Black Widow, Captain America and Hawkeye. Hawkeye Promo Art.PNG|Promo Art. HawkeyePromo.PNG|Promo Art. hawkeye.PNG|Promo Art. clint.PNG|Jeremy Renner on set as Hawkeye. avenger 4.jpg|Jeremy Renner on set as Hawkeye. avengersproduction03830.jpg|Jeremy Renner on set as Hawkeye. Foto0234 (1).jpg|A promotional billboard featuring Hawkeye. 1184hawkeyeavengers.jpg|Promotional art. kgrhqvo0e9c7ytkegbpsecl.jpg kgrhqfoke9mn80o6ybprirc.jpg|Autograph Category:Thor characters Category:The Avengers characters Category:Heroes Category:Character with martial arts skills Category:Pilots Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents